


The Novelist

by Helamine



Category: Sleuth (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: R18，微量dirty talk，大量与原电影有出入的私货和篡改





	The Novelist

小说家已经输了一局。

十分钟前“警探”揭掉了假发，脱掉了制服，连枪套都扔在地上，致命的武器还紧紧握在他手里。面部的伪装过于顽固，暗色的斑块还均匀地覆盖在他脸上，却丝毫无损唯一算是优点的精致面貌。兴奋的金发男人恢复了他惯常的装腔作势神气十足的口音，推着狼狈的小说家打开了保险柜，才满意地坐在沙发上欣赏Wyke的可怜神态。他颤抖的手几乎要拿不起酒杯。

“这还没完。”终于平静下来的年轻人说。

“你很有趣，”小说家用一种打量笔下角色的眼神把自己撇在疯狂的界外，“我开始喜欢你了。如果不是已经开了个糟糕的头，或许我们可以坐下来聊天，往威士忌里加冰块。”

“我不喜欢加冰。为什么？你偏好这样的推进剧情方式？”

“那当然，我是个悬疑小说家。”

“你现在在写什么？”

“一个病态的杀手，他死于高潮，像其他很多人一样。我给这本书取名《微笑男人》。”

“噢，看来你对这个话题很有研究？”Milo用枪口抵着上唇，无意遮挡戏谑的笑。他看起来就像那个“微笑男人”。

“你能想到更浪漫的死法吗？生前最后一秒攀上极乐，眩晕的快感揉烂你的大脑，然后死在心爱的人怀里。”

Milo盯着老作家下撇的嘴角。“这听起来不错。”仅就最后半句而言。

但老男人将这视为同意的信号，他盘算起别墅二楼的客房，每三天会有专门的女仆打扫，而她昨天才来过，不会有太多灰尘，不会让年迈的人虚弱地咳嗽。一间宽敞的卧室，一张柔软的床，还有一架半人高的酒柜。用淡葡萄酒淋遍他的全身，惑人的身线颤抖地顺从地伸展开，水迹在苍白皮肤上的每一寸反光……

他或许是个混有人类血统的魅魔，诱惑他的妻子，让她堕落成一个奸妇。他癫狂的神态、艳丽的容貌确实不像纯粹的人间造物。用性爱来羞辱他，拉扯他的尾巴，折断他弱小的翅膀，迫使他哭泣着承认自己的罪行。这才是游戏，符合小说家的风格，尽管Andrew Wyke以悬疑犯罪小说成名而不是什么无聊的玄幻。

“要我说，你真的很自以为是。”Milo拍着他们身后Wyke的巨幅画像，扬了扬手中的项链和枪，珠宝名贵的闪光几乎亮成一串瀑布，“你知道我现在要做什么吗？”

 

Andrew Wyke年轻的时候也是个漂亮男人，英俊、意气风发，像块磁铁，被他的疏离、冷漠、神经质伤害过的女人最终也无法逃脱他的吸引。如果为自己写一本传记，他绝对会藏起这段插曲、这段孽缘，对此闭口不提。他拒绝看镜子，一个皮肤松弛的老男人，滑稽地被迫穿戴珠宝配饰——他就不该提起那串项链！Wyke说服他拿下了项链和手镯，但Milo坚持留下一边耳坠，因为罪名栽赃的惊吓远不及性命威胁。

这已经超出了Wyke的剧本，事情的发展跳出了他给自己编排的故事框架。这是小说家的失职，哪怕是一部最烂俗最平淡的悬疑小说也不可能像失控的线团一样从作家的掌中滚走。而Milo就是那个撕碎了剧本即兴表演还为此洋洋得意的演员。“你真漂亮，Maggie看到了想必会重新爱上你。”紧接着他又配合地做了个呕吐的表情，像拎起一只柔软的猫咪那样捏着老男人的后颈。

小说家感到名为羞辱的毒素在室内空气里扩散。下一步，主角应该打开窗，或者抢走始作俑者赖以自保的防毒面具。而魅魔——是的，魅魔，它不该是个废弃的设定。Milo跪在床上膝行过来，靠在他胸口，缓慢地抽开睡衣的系带，像个温顺的奴隶，或是体贴的情妇。他仍然能精准地捏住Milo的尾巴。他是个悬疑小说家，喜欢在揭晓谜底的时候再添一笔得意的解释，炫耀自己天才的头脑如何了如指掌地拆开缠好的线团。

“喔，那你一定没有多少技巧。”

“什么技巧？”他问。

Milo像是讨好地笑了一下，微卷舌头舔了舔老男人的龟头，“写作技巧。”

 

Milo是个小疯子。他不要钱，不要珠宝，只想赢了游戏欣赏败者性别倒错的丑态，仿佛枯糙的皱巴皮肤衬着光艳四射的项链吊坠比盛装美人更令他愉悦。一个沉迷游戏的孩子。他玩枪的样子像个三流的演员，而不是老练的枪手；他就是个小演员，也许更末流。Milo也是个漂亮的小疯子，他的意大利父亲或许严肃正经，但他的母亲一定是个卖弄风情的金发婊子，有迷人的绿眼珠和小巧的红唇。他必定偷看过母亲与男客纠缠，跪在男人膝边用牙齿咬下裤链，亲吻那些体味浓重的恶心玩意儿。Milo歇斯底里的时候像疯病发作，脑子运转的时候像花纹鲜艳的毒蛇。要驯服毒蛇，先要拔掉尖牙，再无所顾忌地捅进喉咙。但是在床上，Milo只是个物品，有自主意识但任他摆布，有漂亮的外表和可以用来性交的器官。

Milo跪在床上，伏下身子，吞吐老男人的阴茎，湿热的口腔热情地包裹住短粗的柱体，破旧的白色短袖扎在裤腰里，摇着翘起的屁股，脚趾不安分地动。汗湿的金发遮住了脸，Wyke无法判断他的表情是否完全顺从。年长的作家仅仅敞开了睡袍，手尚有余裕去捏他的锁骨和后颈，再按着脑袋把阴茎送得更深。

老男人也得有自知之明，当时他反驳Milo半真半假的转述“我床技很好”，现在明显不是为了证明这句话的真实性。他老了，体力和精力大不如从前，纵有捅穿Milo的野望也无法做到，甚至逼不出小骗子一点泪花。Milo的深喉不算差，即使没有他的情妇技巧娴熟，也不是第一次那般无措，作家心里嗤笑，忍住了发泄的冲动，才喘着气粗暴地抓住头发推开Milo。

他捕捉到Milo眼神一瞬的鄙夷，“你想要我留下，就得对我好点，而不是口交到一半把我推开！”

拙劣的撒娇，拙劣的得寸进尺。他回敬以更拙劣的玩笑话，“我看你屁眼饿了很久了，不如我尽主之谊招待一下？”见小疯子屈辱地扯下外裤着实让人欣慰，胜过那天鱼缸边他趴着惊惧地哭泣。他内裤已经被前液浸湿了一片，此时破布料一般扔在地上，翘起的性器还透着点年轻的颜色。老作家打量他的下体，面带怜悯。

“Maggie真的让你这个小鬼肏了？”

“怎么不是呢？她叫得可比跟老男人上床要响。”

“那不如让我听听小鬼跟老男人上床叫得怎么样。”

Wyke从床头柜底层捞出一管润滑剂，扔给目瞪口呆的小疯子。“服务我。”

他本以为Milo会说“你应该对我好一点”之类的抱怨，但Milo没有，金发婊子伸进两根手指搅动，毫不掩饰地发出放肆的呻吟。老作家猜想他可能是本人都不知道的隐藏的M，或者也只是单纯的放浪，毕竟他看起来怕极了疼痛。他挤了太多润滑剂，黏腻的液体快要从入口滑落，那泛起的红色也煽情地潮湿起来。Wyke箍住他不安分的两条白生生的腿，缓慢地把硬得发疼的性器推进穴口。

Milo于是开始大声呻吟，发出放荡的媚叫。内壁极为热情地绞着老男人没怎么动的阴茎，邀请Wyke挺身探索更深的地方。Wyke听出来点刻意的味道，掐住他的臀部，退出来再狠狠地捅进去，像是要让Milo听见囊袋拍在臀肉上的声响。老作家在手上使了不少力气，满意地看着雪白浑圆的屁股瓣上几道红色指印，才加快频率动作起来。

老男人平时听惯了假叫床，此时一听小疯子的呻吟高了一调就来了劲，照着方才的角度往敏感点戳刺。Milo腰软了一截，浑身都是浸泡了情欲的粉红色热潮，脊骨突出的后背缀着汗珠，他干脆伏低喘息，挺立的乳尖在床单上来回磨蹭，至于主动摆着腰将屁股往老男人的阴茎上钉，似乎不在他大脑考虑范围内了。艳红的舌尖像收不回去地伸在外面，漂亮的绿色眼珠已经失去焦点，就要上浮宣告理智被疯狂淹没了。

Milo先释放，一向是他，他更沉浸在情欲里，而老男人还在怀疑小疯子会不会咬断自己的阴茎。床单皱成一团，他又滚在皮革上喘气，一瞬间火热的身体被冰冷包裹，让他想舒爽地叹息。Wyke抓住他的脚踝拉回来，Milo看起来一团糟，而他自己还披着睡袍站在床边，除了立起的性器其他都没有什么改变，甚至脸上的表情都平静得不像刚经历了性事。

“继续啊？”

“想不到你还挺持久，”Milo说，“那我的妻子的确评价有误。”

他像是以为打完这一炮Wyke就会乖乖离婚，而“妻子”的称呼无疑只会激怒老作家。Wyke没再说什么，只是扶着阴茎再插进湿热烂熟的后穴。里面软得像蒸腾的热气，似有似无地吮吸入侵的异物，液体和白沫被抽插的动作翻卷出来。这次Milo只无力地发出沙哑的哼哼。

Wyke凑到他耳边，“我是不是说过我研究了很久高潮死？”

“哈，不错的自杀方法？”Milo嗤笑。

“也很适合你。”

“算了吧同性恋老头，”金发的小婊子睁大了恶魔般的双眼，“我只是个无辜的旁观者，纯洁的路人，你诱惑我，勾引我，你会为此下地狱的。”

 

他伸手去自己的衣服堆里摸索，但很快脸上的笑意逐渐转为惊恐，他看见Wyke枯槁的手从枕头下拿出了他带来的武器，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他的脑门，或许是眼球。“那么，你会跟我一起的，对吧？”Wyke说。这是个注定只有一半的问句。他还来不及将表情转换成失控的慌张和求饶，就感到自己像一包液体，从开口处崩裂、四溅、落下，摊在了床上。

 

老男人很不尽兴地在他体内完成了射精，滑出穴口的时候还在大腿根抹了几滴白浊。他疲惫到甚至不想整理还挂在身上的睡袍，更懒于将染了各种液体的床单扔进垃圾桶。蓝色的冷光在那张漂亮而扭曲的面孔上变幻出迷离的光晕。最后他摔掉Milo喝过的酒杯，坐倒在地上，背靠床头柜，颤抖地摸了摸耳垂上冰凉的钻石吊坠，数着门外女人踏上台阶的步数与按下门铃的间隔，构思完了最后一篇小说的结局。


End file.
